


Cute Not Intimidating

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Daisy's an Already Established Superhero, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Masturbation Interruptus, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil is Less of a Company Man, Sad Sexy Baby Deer Phil Coulson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: AU: Daisy's already a known Superhero when she meets Agent Phil Coulson for the first time.





	Cute Not Intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> I spotted this prompt on [a writing prompts tumblr](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/155315541855/writing-prompt-166) and immediately fell in love with the idea:
> 
> _"You’re cute."  
>  "Damn. I was going for intimidating and vaguely threatening."_

"You’re cute."

"Damn. I was going for intimidating and vaguely threatening."

Daisy chuckles. This SHIELD guy, Phil Coulson, is definitely more on the cute than intimidating side.

"Could you at least pretend to be intimidated?" he asks hopefully.

She smirks. "Afraid your rep'll be tarnished if I let everyone know you're cute?"

He rolls his eyes. "What rep?"

"Aw, Phil."

He pouts, and she doesn't even stop to consider (but then, as several of Daisy's psychologists have pointed out, she is very impulsive), she just leans in and kisses him – not too much, just a sly hint of tongue against his lips, and a tiny nip at the bottom one which, in her opinion, is begging to be properly nibbled on and sucked.

He looks totally floored by the gesture, and she can't help giggling at the way his cheekbones colour up – and the tops of his ears.

"Now you look like a little forest animal that's been badly startled," she tells him, trying not to giggle any more. "A tiny baby deer, maybe."

"Oh god," he moans. He holds out his gun – an ICER, he'd told her it's called, which means it fires some kind of sleeping round rather than bullets. "Please, just shoot me now. At least it'll mean I can save a bit of face."

"Or you could just come with me, and we'll go and kick some HYDRA butt, and everyone'll be so impressed that they'll never think to question whether or not I kissed you."

He sighs very heavily, as if it's a huge imposition, but she' s not fooled for one second – she saw the way his eyes lit up at her suggestion that he go with her. She's already pegged him for a bit of a superhero groupie (she spotted a Captain America selfie on his cellphone earlier).

"Very well," he says, and she smirks at the faux reluctance in his voice.

"Good man, Phil," she tells him.

"I'd prefer you to call me Coulson – or even Agent," he says.

She laughs, slings her arm around his shoulders, and leads him down the alley to where she left her motorbike earlier. A few minutes later they roar out of the alley, his arms wrapped very tightly around her torso, and head towards trouble.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"Where are we?" 

He sounds groggy still – which isn't surprising, poor guy – he took quite a hit to the head.

"Safehouse," she tells him.

"You have safehouses?" he asks as she helps him take a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, Phil, I have safehouses. I am a bona fide superhero, you know."

"No, I know, I just – "

"Relax, Phil, I'm just teasing."

"Oh."

"Drink?" she asks.

"Coffee?" he responds, looking hopeful.

"Coffee I can do. You just stay there – you took a nasty knock earlier and I'm not sure you don't have a concussion."

He lifts his right hand to his head and gingerly presses two fingertips to the spot across his right eyebrow – he was punched there and it split, but she's already cleaned it up and put some stitches in it. Then he touches the back of his head where some HYDRA goon slugged him with a fire extinguisher, of all things.

She leaves him checking out his injuries – such as they are – and goes to make them both a coffee. Then she digs in the cabinets and finds some food. Being an Inhuman superhero is generally great, but she always needs to refuel after using her powers a lot – and she just used them a helluva lot.

She turns as Phil comes into kitchen and asks her, rather diffidently, she thinks, "Why aren't you an Avenger?"

The question makes her scowl a little. "Iron Man," she says, and when he frowns at her in obvious confusion, she elaborates, "After Ultron, I wouldn't trust that guy as far as I can Quake him – and that's a long way. I've helped out Black Panther a couple of times, and The Falcon's assisted me a couple of times. I wouldn't mind working with Captain America, but only solo."

He nods, then says, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Course not. Let me show you where it is." She grabs his hand and leads him upstairs, then down the hall to the bathroom. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Something light?" he asks.

"Sure."

About an hour later Daisy's ready to start winding down – the adrenaline from her fight has almost all worn off now – so she heads upstairs, and after shedding her boots, utility belt, and field suit she crawls onto the bed and gets comfortable. She'd offered Phil the use of her guest room, and he'd said he'd like to take a shower then get some rest himself. And he'd very charmingly assured her that he could maintain a communications blackout until she gave him permission to contact SHIELD. 

She'd chuckled at that, then told him that he didn't have to maintain a blackout – no communications can get out of her safehouse until she chose to let outgoing signals through. She'd seen that he'd been quite eager for further details on this, so she'd promised to explain it all once she'd had a few hours sleep.

Before she sleeps though, there's something else she wants to do to help her unwind. She cups her left breast with her left hand, toying with it, then slides her right hand down her body, over her belly, and between her thighs. She spreads her legs further apart, then begins stroking the tips of her first two fingers up and down her sex. She closes her eyes and thinks about Phil Coulson: he may not be terribly intimidating, but in addition to being cute, he's very sexy when he's kicking HYDRA ass – she'd had to force herself not to spend too much time watching him when she herself was meant to be fighting, but she saw him doing this amazing move that involved getting his thighs around someone's neck and flipping them, and it had almost short circuited her brain.

She lets out a soft moan at the thought of his thighs wrapping around her body, or her thighs wrapped around his, and pushes her middle finger into herself. She begins stroking herself slowly as her imagination continues to run riot on the subject of Phil and how sexy he is.

She's just driven herself to a deeply satisfying orgasm when her door bursts open and Phil's standing there, in a bathrobe and holding his ICER. For a moment they just stare at each other – Daisy flushed from her orgasm (her fingers are still inside her slick heat), and Phil beginning to blush furiously as he realises that she was masturbating rather than being attacked.

"Come in," she says in a low voice which she hopes sounds sultry and inviting.

He hesitates for a long moment, then she draws her fingers free and raising her hand, sucks her fingers clean, and he groans, then comes into her room, pushing the door shut with one hand while he sets down the ICER on top of the chest of drawers.

"Daisy," he says, his own voice low and sensual. He steps up to the foot of the bed, then sheds the bathrobe he's borrowed from her, and she can't fight back a moan at the sight of his body: he's pretty toned for a guy his age, and his cock, which is only half hard, looks very good. 

He crawls up the bed, and she immediately reaches for his cock and slides her hand down his length as soon as he's within reach. He moans quite loudly, and she says, "I bet you're a good fuck, Phil."

"I'll show you," he says, and she grabs the back of his neck with her free hand and tugs him down to kiss him eagerly, continuing to stroke his rapidly thickening cock with her free hand until he's fully hard.

"Condoms in the nightstand," she tells him, and he gets the pack out, then he rolls one down his dick before they guide him inside her. His cock stretches her as it fills her, and she moans loudly at the sensation.

"Do you want it hard?" he asks in a low voice once he's buried to the hilt inside her. "Or tender?"

"Hard and fast," she tells him, charmed that he'd even think to ask.

He nods, ducks his head to kiss her, and begins to thrust. He gives it to her hard and fast, pounding into her as if he's trying to fuck her through the mattress, and she meets his every thrust with her body.

She comes hard, quietly moaning his name, and moments later he grunts "Daisy" and comes hard too.

"Fuck," he mutters as he lifts himself off her and sprawls beside her on the bed. "It's been a while."

She frowns at him, then rolls onto her side and takes the condom off him, before beginning to stroke her fingertips through his chest hair.

"Are you serious?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah. I broke up with my last lover about 8 months ago. Turned out she was HYDRA."

"Ouch," Daisy says with great sympathy.

"And then some," he agrees. "Anyway, I was pretty angry and disillusioned after that, so I didn't bother trying to find someone else."

He reaches out and wraps his right arm around her body, and she sighs happily – she enjoys post-coital snuggling. "What about you? Don't you have people falling over themselves to date you?"

She snorts. "To fuck me, you mean." He turns his head, eyebrows raised. "I have men and women wanting to fuck me so they can say they fucked a superhero – most of them wouldn't care if it was me or Captain America or Bucky Barnes, so long as they could have one of us. Very few people are interested in me as a person."

"I'm sorry," he says softly.

"Don't be," she tells him. She nuzzles the side of his neck. "And don't worry, I don't think you're just into me for sex."

He raises his eyebrows again. "How can you tell?"

She shrugs. "I'm scarily good at reading people – because of my powers. Well, not only because of my powers – but vibrations can't lie, Phil, and besides, we just spent the best part of 9 hours together, fighting HYDRA goons. That showed me that you respect me as a person."

She kisses the side of his neck, then nips at his earlobe. "I also discovered you like taking orders from me," she says in a low voice against his ear, and he shudders in pleasure.

"Daisy," he groans.

She chuckles. "Were you hoping I wouldn't notice that little quirk, Phil?" She strokes her hand down his torso and cups his balls, then curls her hand around his flaccid cock. 

He gasps, then groans her name again. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks, genuinely confused.

"Because I was thinking about you like that when we were on the field."

She chuckles. "I'll let you into a little secret, Phil – I was thinking of _you_ like that too – that move you did with your thighs? Very sexy. Total turn on."

He's blushing, but he looks charmed too, and she smirks. "I want you to show me that move."

"Gladly," he says eagerly, and she's delighted that he wants to spend more time with her.

She starts kissing him, while continuing to stroke his cock, and he groans loudly when she slips her thumb over the slit.

Once he's fully hard again, she orders him to fuck her from behind, and she smirks at the spike of desire that she senses in his vibrations: having him obey her is kinda thrilling, she decides.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They sleep like the dead for six hours, then they have sex again before taking it in turns to shower. Phil insists on making her breakfast – pancakes made to 'a secret family recipe', which makes her chuckle and call him a dork, which he seems to like.

After breakfast she lets him report in – and gradually gathers that he's talking to the secretive head of SHIELD, Director Nick Fury himself. She's startled when he holds out the satphone and tells her, "He wants a word."

She accepts it, then says, "Daisy Johnson."

"Nick Fury," he tells her. "Director of SHIELD. I'll tell you what I've just told Agent Coulson – you did good work yesterday, and I'm very grateful."

"I didn't do it for you," she tells him, and sees Phil wince at her blunt tone. "I did it because it's the right thing to do. HYDRA should be resisted – and better, should be taken down. I have my own reasons for hating them, starting with my hatred of people who torture and kill."

"Your mother – " he begins, and Daisy feels herself stiffen.

"What do you know about my mother?" she asks sharply. 

"At ease, soldier," Fury says.

"I'm not a soldier," she tells him. "I'm not a SHIELD agent, either, and while I was happy to let your Agent Coulson team up with me yesterday, that doesn't give you the right to pry into my life. Nor does it mean you can recruit me."

Phil's looking frantic now, but she half turns away from him.

"I apologise Ms Johnson," Fury says in a very formal tone. "I didn't mean to upset or offend you. Obviously, I'd be delighted to recruit you if you wanted to join SHIELD, but I respect your desire to work solo. However – "

"However what?" she asks.

"Would you consider working for us as a consultant? Agent Coulson would be your liaison with us, and – " He continues to talk, and Daisy's listening, but she's also giving Phil a speculative look: she'd have no objection whatsoever to liasing with Agent Phil Coulson again, and if she's a consultant, she can walk away whenever she chooses. And presumably, if he's her liaison that doesn't mean he'll be her supervisor – which means liasing with him could include further sex.

"Very well," she aggress when Fury finishes speaking. "I agree to work with SHIELD as a consultant on an ad-hoc basis, with Agent Phil Coulson as my special liaison." She sees Phil's eyes go wide at her words, and smirks at him then, after a few moments, she hands the satphone back to him so that Fury can confirm his intentions with his Agent.

Once he finishes his conversation with Fury he sets the satphone down on the table, then gazes at her.

"What?" she asks curiously.

"You just pretty much ordered around the head of SHIELD," he tells her. "I think I might be in love." She laughs, and he smirks at her, then steps closer to where she's leaning against the sink unit. "Are you sure you're okay with this? With working for SHIELD?"

"I won't be working for them, I'll be working alongside them, with you," she tells him. "There's a difference." He nods, his expression serious now, and she reaches out to smooth his lapel with her fingertips. "Not gonna lie, Phil, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't do it. I'd stick to my solo gig."

"I'm touched," he says, and he sounds it, the ridiculous man: does he think himself so lacking in value, she wonders. 

She slides her hand up the lapel of his suit, then curls it around the back of his neck, and pulls him in for a deep and satisfying kiss. He moans into her mouth, pressing his body against hers so she can feel him growing aroused.

"Tempting though it is," she says, reluctantly pulling her mouth from his, "to fuck you right here, Nick did say something about a debriefing meeting at 10am." She checks the time. "And we still need to go and collect your transport." She'd brought him back here on her motorbike since he'd been somewhat dizzy from the fire extinguisher blow.

He sighs heavily. "Foiled again," he mutters, and she snickers quietly, then gives him a quick hug.

"We can makeout furiously, or have wild sex, later," she says. "Promise."

He smirks. "I'll hold you to that."

"Yeah, I figured." She pecks him on the lips. "C'mon, Phil, let's get a wriggle on."

He chuckles, and a few minutes later, they're on the road, riding Daisy's motorbike back into town to locate Phil's car, before they head off to the SHIELD HQ. Daisy would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous at the prospect of meeting the legendary Nick Fury, but she's determined not to let it show. She's also determined not to be intimidated by him or anyone else involved with SHIELD: she's Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake, and a superhero in her own right. If anything, she's doing SHIELD a favour by working with them, not the other way around.

Daisy Johnson rides towards the SHIELD HQ unaware that Agent Phil Coulson considers her both cute and intimidating.


End file.
